Qin Nan/Items
Equipment and Items Mystical Weapons, Houtian Weapons, Xiantian Weapons, Emperor Weapons, and Dominator Weapons. '- Scarlet-Fanged Purple Dragon Badge' (Ch. 45) * Owner of this Badge are allowed to enter every floor of the Skills Library at their own discretion; they can choose whatever Martial Skills you want. * Apart from being able to enter the Skills Library freely, they are also allowed to enter the Treasure Vault. However, if they want to enter the other halls, they would have to become a real disciple of the Mystic Spirit Sect after participating in the Trial of Versatility. '- Escape Orb' (Ch. 50) * Consumable item. * Given by [[Xiao Qingxue|'Xiao Qingxue']]. * Once you break it, user will be teleported a mile away. '- The Seven Great Sins' / Seven Deadly Sins(Ch. 104) * Origin: Treasure Vault in [[Mystic Spirit Sect|'Mystic Spirit Sect']]. * Grade: Hotian Grade (Currently Damaged). * The Seven Great Sins is a set of seven ancient sabers namely - Lust, Gluttony, Greed,Sloth, Wrath, Envy and Pride. * Named as Superbia, Invidia, Ira, Tristitia, Avaritia, Gula, Luxuria * Every saber had a different shape, but they all emitted the same icy aura, together with an incredibly sharp icy reflection. '- Vermilion Bird Sacred Badge' (Ch. 541) * Qin Nan gets it once he proves to [[Zhou Bihua|'Zhou Bihua']] that he can revive the Kingdom Protector Blood-Winged Vermilion Bird. * Using this badge, the entire [[Vermilion Bird Platoon|'Vermilion Bird Platoon']] will be there to help. '- Black Tortoise Sacred Badge' (Ch. 594) * [[Qin Nan|'Qin Nan']] gets it once he revives the Kingdom Protector Black Tortoise. * Once it was activated, the people of the [[Black Tortoise Platoon|'Black Tortoise Platoon']] would provide their assistance. '- Demon God's Robe' (Ch. 601) * Obtained in the 7th Floor of House of Gold in [[Sky-Scorching Ancient Kingdom|'Sky-Scorching Ancient Kingdom']]. * It was once a Monarch Weapon, but it was severely damaged while it accompanied the 1st Sky-scorching Ancient Kingdom's Emperor through countless battles, thus losing its power. '- Sky-Scorching Badge' (Ch. 632) * The only badge that had existed for the kingdom since the first Emperor had established the kingdom. Anyone that held the badge could summon the experts and authorities of the [[Sky-Scorching Ancient Kingdom|'Sky-Scorching Ancient Kingdom']] (including the Vermilion Bird Platoon, etc.) to provide their assistance without bringing any harm to the Sky-Scorching Ancient Kingdom. * It was the first time the badge had been given to someone over the past few thousand years. * Martial Progenitor wills (Ch-686) * Crimson Blood Progenitor and the Disordered Ocean Progenitor agree to help for Chaos Qi Streams.(Ch-686) '- Heaven-Shattering Saber' (Ch. 717) * 300 years ago, the Heaven-Shattering Monarch before dying he forged the Heaven-Shattering Saber. * During these 300 years, almost every power in the Upper District fought for it, even cultivators at the Martial God Realm. * Obtained in the Trasure Cave of Dao-Seeking Mountain. * It's the Divine God of Battle's right arm. '- Supreme Dragon-bone Spear' (Ch. 788) * Given by [[Purple Golden War-Dragon|'Purple Golden War-Dragon']] * It can be used only once, but has the prowess to kill a Martial Progenitor Cultivator at the 5th Layer. * Qin Nan used it to kill Nine-Shade Martial Progenitor (5th Layer). '- Wanxiang Mountain Badge' (Ch. 795) * Given by Lin Miaoke (Wanxiang Mountain' Sect Master) * With it, whoever can enter to Immeasurable Mountain as a core disciple. * Qin Nan gives it to [[Sky-Scorching Ancient Kingdom|'Sky-Scorching Ancient Kingdom']]'s Emperor for helping him so much. '- Dragon Emperor Badge' (Ch. 860) * Given by [[Dragon Monarch Academy|'Dragon Monarch Academy']] Leader. * Once activated, the Leader and the Grand Elders of the sect will help you. * eight half-Martial God skeletons (Ch-886) '- Beast-Hitting Stick ('Ch. 920')' * it will suppress any beast below martial monarch realm '- Divine God of Battle's Dao Mark '(Ch. 1615) * After breaking through Heavenly God Realm, a new Dao Mark forms in Qin Nan's body but it exude a aura from Divine God of Battle. * Using it, [[Qin Nan|'Qin Nan']] can summon one of his previous generation servants who has the strength to kill all Lord Realm cultivators. '- Melting Dao Immortal Flame' (Ch. 1723) * It helps [[Qin Nan|'Qin Nan']] to remould his Dao Foundation. * At peak cultivation this flame can melt the Grand Dao and extinguish [[All Immortals|'All Immortals']]. '- Scolding Suuwoop Ancient Halberd '(Ch. 2007) * Divine God of Suuwoop Battle's weapon. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Equipment/Items